Rolling in the deep
by satanx4xeva
Summary: MLP/transformers. the ponies r human and pinky pie is called Sescilleah and Optimus prime has killed her parents and how will she hv her revenge? very adult temes! first fic plz r and r xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Rolling in the deep**

**by Midnight andRose**

**chapter 1**

Hi my name is sescilleah midnight rose and i am 16. my name use to b pinky pie but i changed it to suit my long shiny ravan black and violt hair and deep blood red eyes. I had a cuty mark onmy but but i got a tatoo on it of a black rose driping red blood. I hav bautiful pale white skin lik ivony and long legs. i use to b ery fat and ppl teased me but now i am tall an vety skinny with a tiny waste becas i wear corsets all the tim. Ppl r shcoked wen they c me becaue they cant beleev how stunenly bautiful i am. Girls r very jelous of me all the time know an boys all wnt to do u no what to me. Pervs

i dont hav anyn parents know becase a big ugly eval robot killed them wen i was little. His name is optimuss prime and he is a robot king. he found my parentts and he ate them in front of me so im hav a lot of traujma and dak past btu i dont belive in lettingur past folllow u foreva or drag u down so i dont likm to talk aboit it much. i survivee on my own i can tske care of mysef. I liv wit my friend s Megatron darkfeather and mona bloodhawk. megatron use to b atransfomer robot lik OP but didtn eat ppl and he has a upgrade know so he looks lik human girl. She is v pretty know wit long strait shiny black hair wit red bits that go down her legs crystel blue eyes pale smoot skin and and very big boobs. Im not a lez or anytinhg u sickos! and she still has her robt man voioce

mona bloodhak use to b called fluttershy but she cahnged it wen she found out her aprents were wereewolves ansd she cant liv wit them beceuas they might kill her wen they changed and she use to tease me wen i was fat but now im skinner than her an she is soooooooo jelous know but she is my friends even if she is a warewolf bitch and i don let ppl fuk with my friends.

We liv in a moden apartment in the city n go gto a big highschool togethe. our apaptment has shiney black marble floors and lots of red furniture and silk stuff with big high windowds. today we were going t school and we all get dressed and put makup on together we are no lezzies we are besr friends pervs! i put on a ripped fish net top that show my lacy silk push op bra and sprakly skull bellyring and a hot pink tutu and black fish net stockinggs with pruple high heel shoes wit laces goin all up teh back. i made my hair striaght and shiny and put on lots of black and ppurple eyeshadnow with eyeliner and logn black eyelashes and purple lipglos. mona looked at me and sighd

"u r so thin and baeutful Sescilleah im so fat and ugly"

she was waering a short black silk dres with a low v neck pink stockngs black boots and had er long black and pink hari all spiky. she is depressed a lot becaus she thinkd im pretter then her but seh is wrong i dont no why ppl think im so pretty

"ur pretter then me mona! looks dont matter to me i wish i could jst be liked fro who i am!"

megatron cam in the bathroom

"good morning bitchs! mona why r u crying?" she said in her robot man metal voce

mona was crying realy loud and we tride to comfot her but she was too depressd and said she wanted o kill hreself but we said we hav to go to school today so mona said ok

we got starede at alot wen we walked into our shool beceusa we r pretter then teh othr girls and lots of boys lik us. Megatron and mona say thay lik me most but i think thy r just sayin thst becaus they r my freinds. we sat done on the grass bfore school bell nd talkd about Adele becuas she is the best sing ever when a boys shadodw fell on the grass in frnt of me and i looked up to see a sexy bohy wit tight blac jeans on and checkd vans shoes adn spiky blackm hair wit blue on the ends and sexy deep red eyes just lik mine

mona and megatron gaspd wen they saw him becauas he was so sexi wirth a lipring and a blck heart tatoo on his arm but he was looking at me

"hi" he said all shy

"hi i said flipping my long shiny hair ovr my sholder

"im deathlock" he sad

"DEATHLOCK!? ' shoutd megatron "i no who he is he is that stupid dinobot grimlock!'

I gased!

'ur a ROBOT!? ' i shuted angrily

"i was but i gots a upgrade and changed m name like megatron did so i could lok lik a human and meet u" he said all shy

I was schoked "you did!" i screamd "why!" and he jsut looke at his feet all shy and sensitive slef concous (AN shy senstive boys r realy sexy) and i uderstod

"u r jsut another boy who onl cares abut my looks u motherfuker! I shouted and ran away and deathloclk was left with megatron and mona together loking shoked and depressd.

**Thats teh end of chapter 1 thnx 4 reading! plz review! next chpater will com wen we hav revews!xxxxx333 from midnight and rosexxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rolling in the deep**

**By Midnight andRose**

**AN* thnx for reading evry1 ! to the preson who said it was the worst thing they evr read u shold offer advice instead of jsut said bad things! Wats my immortal i like the song! To evry1 else thnx fro reading and plz review! 3 from midnight and Rose xxx**

**chapter 2**

i was relly upset wen deathlock perved on me so i went to the girls bathrom to b alone nut Megatrone and mona ran after me shouing and trying to comfot me.

"its ok Sescilleaha!" said mona patting me on teh back "he jsut dosent no u!"

I sobbed in to a bit of toilt paper and Mona hugged me and i said "im so sick of ppl not caring abut whats inside me! I wish i couldd die!"

Megatron said no becaes i was her bset friend an she couldnt live witout me so i dried my dark sultery blood red eyes and fixed my hair fro the day bacaus i dident want ppl to no i had to put her baeutful long purple hair up wit sexy pink skull clips so she said she wold meet us in class so we said ok and went to clas.

Wen we got to class Deathlock cam to me looking all sexy concernd becuase i ran away from him befroe and said "r u ok? Im sorry i upset u i think ur realy pretty and smart and i was shy"

i loked into his gorgous deep red eys like pools of blood and couldent stay mad

"its ok i said flipping my hari around "u hav a upgrade lik megatron u said?"

"yes i got it so i could hang out wit u"

"me?! But how do u no me?" i gasp all surprised and turned on an deathlock ran his fingres thru his hair all sexy and shy and looks deep in my ruby red eyes making my pale skin blushh

"becuase u never knew me wen i was a dinosaur bt i knew u and liked u alot but u dident notice me so i got relly depressd"

I was so shoced and guilty and depressd becuas i hadent noticed him before and i loked at my sexy pruple shoes and Detahlock suddenly took my hand an said "im in love wit u sescilleah say u love me too!"

Is aid "um i dont no ur realy sexy and evrything bu robot!"

Then teh teacher cam in so we had to sit dwon and my heart was racing and i was so confliced over Deathlock! He was so sensitive and sexy bt it was a robot who shot my pants! how could i ever trust him? i started to get realy depressd so i put in my earphons and listened to "someone lik u" by adele becuas she always puts my fellings in to words but then the teacher said to take them out but i was angry so i told him to fuck of and he told me to leave.

So i wen outside again to teh grass where Jazz and Galvanize where sitting listening to linkin park. Jazz and galvaniz r both transformers to but dont have upgrads so they r still all metal. Galvanize use to be calld galvatron but he changed it and started wearing sexy mascara and listening to metal and so did jazz. I saw rainbowdash sitting wit them and i got relly angry becuas i hat that bitch and so do jazz and galvanize but she thinks shes so hot. Jazz and galvanize where laughing at her becues she triped over her stupid scene shoes

"hi sescileh jazz and galvanise r hanging out wit me today" she said all stupid and jazz and galvanize pretended to puke and i gave her a finger and she ran away crying lik a little bitch

Jazz and galvanize where all happy to see me and told me how good i look today. Galvanis gave me a lustfule look becaus he is totally in love wit me and he cant hav me. I pretended not to notce and put my earphones in again to listen to Adedl singing "rumor has it" but i could still here the robot boys talking

"hav u seen Deathlock!" said Galvanize in a morbid way and jazz shok his head

"he has a upgrad now and he looks like a sexy boy" he said and i got pink cheeks and pretetd not to hear. Jazz said "thats wierd becuase he said Optipus prime said he dident like the upgrade" i pulled my earphons out and scremed "WHAT?!" and jazz and glavanize look at me in shock and suprise

"WHAT DID U SAY ABUT OPTIMUS PRIME?!"

Jazz looked scred and said "deathlock is optimuh boyfriend and optimus said he dosent lik teh upgrade so deathlock said he woulden get it" and i was stuned! Deathlock said he lovd me but he was a gay robot all the tim and not only that bt he was goig out with the motherfuker who ate m y paerents! I was going to kill him! i ran away fom the boys and went back in to the clasroom were deathlock was and flinged open teh door and pointed at him an his eye went all big nd wide.

I screamed "DEATHLOK U MOTHERFUKER U SAID U LOVED ME BUT UR JUST A ROBOT FAG!"

The whole cass went quiet and stard at me...

**Next chapeter coming soon! Plz revew! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rolling in the deep**

**By Mightnight and rose**

**AN thnx for reviews ppl! we will try to fix the spelling and make the story good! Midnight and rose xxxxxx333**

**Chapter 3**

Deathlock dident know wat to say. He just lok at me lik I was crazy and so did teh whole class. they did not know wat was happening they just satre at me lik it was a freak show or something an the teacher cleared his throast hoping it wold get my attention or something but I wasent there too see him so I jsut ignore him.

"YOU AND OPTIMUS!" I scream all drama

Deathlock star at me with his bautiful red eyes and tears falling from them lik he was upset fr not telling me thast he was seeing optimud. I dont now how he cloud think I woudent find out about it! Optimud was the reason for my heartach how could deatlock not know that? everyone nows about it!they all know about my plege to KILL optimus because he KILLED and eat my parents!

"im so sorry sescilah!" deajthlock cry more tears aling down his face.i want to belive him but I dont no how to truts him after somthing lik this!i shook my head my lustros hair moved lik a shadow all whispie and dark.

"u r lieing to me u motherfucker!why r u lie!

"Im not lieing!" deathlock insist getting to his fet "I love u sesilleah!" he declard "wen I got a upgrade optinus said he dont want to see me annymor and he dident lik it but I waned u to now how much I lik and love u!"

I cold feel my own tear dry up he did love me so much taht he told Optimua he wants a upgrade. i run to deathlock and throu slim arms around him and hug him nd he hold me tight and I want to tll him im so happy hes not wit optimus anymore. The clas cheerd as we mak up and I know that things will be ok. We leave the rom and go to were jazz and galvanize r.

they smile ut us and make cat noise nd say how good we lookm togetherj and we isen to system of a down then mona nd Megatron come nd sit wit us.

"oooooooh look mona!" said Megatron "Sescilleah and deahtlock are together!"

"shut up! I say angerly all blushing

Deathlock leans an wispered in my ear sexily "do u want to be alone togethre sesclleah?" and my hreat stopped!

I nodded shyly wit my long black eylashes down nd deakthlock take my hand and lead me into some bushes…..


End file.
